User talk:Headrock
Welcome Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Hey, thanks for you contributions! Hi Headrock, Thank you for all of your edits and contributions to this wiki. As I have many other projects on the go, I do not really have any time (currently) to contribute myself. So, if there is any other way I can help you here, ask me. Thanks, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 12:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I simply saw that there was a lot of information I could add, not to mention things like templates to make it more lively-looking, so I decided to re-do the British faction pages since that's the faction I was playing when I came here looking for info. I'll keep doing this until I get bored I guess, must be a mild OCD or something. :The only "problem" I can think of is the blue link color. It's a bit dark, given the background. Other than that, as a contributor I haven't run into anything I'd need to do but can't. It's all good. :--Headrock 15:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::"The only "problem" I can think of is the blue link color." ::That can be arranged. Any colour preference, otherewise I wil find a suitable replacement. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. If you would reply on my talk page, that would be great. This is so I am notified of any messages, thanks. :::Sure, done. :::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::By the way, I could not really tell the difference, even thought I changed the link colour to #007cc0 ::::Anytime! ::::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 21:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template work Hi Headrock. If you look in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css in the infobox class there are mozilla, webkit and standard gradients defined. I use Firefox too, but I just checked with Chrome and infoboxes look fine. code looks fine too. Also, thanks for improving , very welcome change. IMHO, , and need clean-up, that long CSS code doesn't look nice :P. I'll try to review all the pages you've improved. I'll be editing Wehrmacht, so we can be more effective. Regards, --Bachinchi 17:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you want you could ask Attack Rhino to give you admin rights. --Bachinchi 17:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I found the issue with webkit gradients. About the article rewrites I think is just better that way. I'm not a native english speaker so my redacting ability is poor at best. That's why I focus mostly in templates and technical stuff. But I'll try to contribute to the article content too :D. --Bachinchi 17:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for your suggestion. Indeed most screenshots looks bad. I'll try to reupload some of them. About the images in the article: the Wikia oasis skin is not wide enough and we can't do anything about it (at least site-wided since that goes against Wikia's TOS). I think just putting an image in the infobox and some in the gallery at the bottom of the article is enough. --Bachinchi 18:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New Hi. I configured some CSS classes so this tables are easier to make. I also created the template, it makes easier to put those little PanzerElite Bonus icons. --Bachinchi 21:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I almost forgot to ask: I wonder where do you get all that info about unit stats. ¿Config files or something like that? --Bachinchi 21:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible Infobox Data I've answered in my talk page. Discussions are easier to read that way! --Bachinchi 17:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Time to Build Hi. Exploring the Mod Studio I see it shows the time to built a unit or structure. Should it be included in the infoboxes? Also I can't find data about range and damage of the weapon, do you know where to find that stuff? --Bachinchi 03:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, the production XP. --Bachinchi 03:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Offtopic I just wanna watch some pro playing, Sepha is streaming right now! --Bachinchi 03:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Damn... that is pro. I'm too slow to ever come close to playing like that. I understand the tactics, but implementing them this rapidly is far beyond me. :Also the video stream is downloading too slowly for me to watch, which is a shame. I bet I could learn a lot from that. --Headrock 03:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC)